


Kill this love

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fem!Dracula, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Poor Life Choices, Rule 63, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: 'A part of his brain tells him to run, to turn around or better yet, do the right thing and end her. And like always, he walks up to her and kisses her in her full red lips.'





	Kill this love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is inspired by Blackpink's song of the same name. I was listening to it while Castlevania loaded and this came to be.

Trevor eyes the castle with a sense of foreboding. The lightning hasn’t fully dissipated when he starts walking towards it. Old habits die hard. He is both surprised and unsurprised when he’s allowed through the door without a fuss, she’s almost as bad at avoiding him as he is her. The smell of old blood, fresh blood and dark magic brings back memories he hasn’t quite managed to bury. Nothing ever stays truly buried in their world. Especially not this feeling.

If he believed in God still, or in his Church, Trevor would have tried for an exorcism. But he’s sure at this point that nothing, not a priest, nor the so called Light of the Heavens, can excise this dark, twisted thing that constricts his heart like an iron fist. This cruel, terrible thing that now purrs in sickening satisfaction at seeing him crawl back to her.

It would be easier, he thinks with no compassion left, if she didn’t feel the same. But she does, their love is built in scars and half-hearted lies, in their blood and in the blood of others. It’s built on their secret war that has ripped through Wallachia like pestilence, breaking them along with everyone else. He’s not put together yet. These ten years have felt like an eternity, like an instant gone in a blink. And there are still pieces of himself that don’t quite fit.

Or maybe they are pieces of her that he somehow cannibalized last time they burned together. He’s picked rarer habits from her over the years after all.

She’s waiting for him at the top of the staircase, looking like always. And like always, a part of his brain tells him to run, to turn around or better yet, do the right thing and end her. And like always, he walks up to her and kisses her in her full red lips.

She tastes of all the things he hates and has missed, of all the love that is tearing him apart.

Dracula moves to cup his face, rips through his good tunic with her claws and he lets her. Trevor Belmont, last son of the House of Belmont only struggles to get her black dress open. He can barely breathe, all thought has abandoned him.

Later, as they lie in bed together, satiated, her pale skin glowing in the last breath of sunlight, Trevor thinks, as he has done many times before, that there is no scenario in which this story ends as anything but a tragedy. She will destroy him, or he will die trying. There is no happy ending to be had, not for people like them.

The sensible thing, the smart thing to do, would be to end it right here and now. But nobody can accuse him of being sensible and his intelligence greatly diminishes in her presence, more so when she’s naked. So, when the Lady of Vampires and Monsters turns towards him with a smile that has far too many teeth, Trevor just leans in, and takes her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
